High Lfe
by wildheart8
Summary: Katie, Annabeth move in to hotel is Percabeth,tratie,caleo
1. Chapter 1

_Hi folks, my first fan fiction I hope you will enjoy leave me a comment good or bad just want to hear what you think_

 _I am probably going to be uploading 2 times a week_

 _I don't own Percy Jackson (as much as I'd wanted)-Rick Riordan does_

 _Annabeths POV_

Annabeth was not thrilled with the sudden move. She liked to live in LA. Weather, people, the food, everything seemed like it was custom made just for her. It is not like she hates Chicago she has never been but it was hard to believe that it could be better than Los Angeles. Because of this change there was a cold war in there house. Katie (1-year younger sister) was partly excited about moving but partly sad because she has to live Brad (her boyfriend). Their mom tried to persuade everyone that this would be a new start for them. What a lie Annabeth thought this was all for her because she got a new job. She was working on a new project on hospital or building, it doesn't matter her mom always had a project. Bobby and Mathew ( 7 year old twins) will just go to the first grade in Chicago so it's good for them. That morning we were packing the last of things. " Do you think that all of my boots will fit in this box" Katie asked sitting in a pile of shoes "as far as I heard in that box should fit all _our_ shoes that means that half of these on which you are sitting are going in to the storage," Annabeth said closing the box with her favorite books. She hated that she couldn't bring them all with her they were the only thing that made this move tolerable. They were almost finished getting ready when they decided to take a break. They went in there now empty kitchen and sat down at the bar. "How's Brad handling the news about the move", Annabeth asked, taking the last two of water bottles from the fridge. "Well of course he is sad and we're going to try a long distance relationship" "because they always work", Annabeth said sarcastically, "OH you're telling me about relationships I don't want to offend you but have you ever had a boyfriend," "Andy is a boyfriend", "Andy is a dog that follows you everywhere by the way didn't you broke up" "Yes, but we're still friends." They heard the sound of a truck and it was time to load the things in to it. They weren't taking a lot of stuff because mom told them "where we are moving is not big and already has furniture". The two of them have gotten out last things and their bags. Bobby and Mathew ran with nerf guns and got into the car. Mom was already talking on the phone about work, "get in girls we're going to be late". Katie and Annabeth turned around one last time at the old House. They were going to miss this place. Then they got into the car. When they arrived in Chicago, it was snowing, like real snow, and it was cold and late. They ordered a taxi who brought them in front of the hotel. Annabeth had to admit, it looked impressive, and she could tell because she will one day be an architect. "Mom is the house not ready yet so we are staying here," Kate said while holding her luggage "honey this is your new home."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people! Hope you like what you read sorry for the grammar English is not my first language but I will try to do better. Comment what you like and don't._

 _I sadly don't own Percy Jackson but you know who does Rick Riordan_

 _Katies POV_

Katie could not believe that she is going to live in a hotel. Yet she didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"Wait, does that mean that we will be like Zach and Cody, because Annabeth you are definitely Cody "Katie joked but it seemed like her older sister wasn't in the mood for joking. They took their luggage and entered the lobby. The first word that came to her mind was comfortable because it had about 10 sofas, little store with the required necessities a long table for check-ins and two elevators.

Katie went to sit on the couch when two boys showed up one at each side. They were twins, although one was a little bit taller. "I've never seen you here," said one "stupid, she is probably new," said another "that's good, now we have more people to prank"

Katie felt like her head was going to explode. "For God's sake one at time you're giving me headache ", "I am Travis" said the taller one "this is my brother Connor and you are" "uninterested," said Katie lifting up from the couch "Katie don't be rude these young men asked you a polite question ," said Athena over the shoulder " Yeah, don't be rude Katie" said trevor-travis oh who cares.

"Trevor, Casey if I wanted to tell you my name I would, but I didn't because I'm tired from a six hour flight, and the last thing I need right now is for you to be jumping on my already sensitive nerves, now run along from where you came." "Uh, Travis this one is feisty „Travis leaned up closer to her ear and whispered," Katie Kat you have no idea what you started"

Shivers passed through her hull body but she didn't let it show she gave him her best do the worst smile and said "First Katie Kat is an awful nickname, Second I am not afraid of you and the third "she stopped and he looked at her like somebody gave him a new toy "you're standing in my way". Katie took her suitcase in hand and went to the desk to check-in where Annabeth was standing with her nose in the book as always.

Annabeths POV

Annabeth enjoyed watching someone bring down her sister ego, just a little bit. Those were rare and very brave people. It was nice to see that she found someone to bud heads with

Annabeth was reading the final pages of her book when someone pushed her. "I don't know where you from but in America you say sorry when you push someone," Annabeth screamed "Oh I'm so sorry," the guy who pushed her turned around and looked at Annabeth with the most sea green eyes that she ever seen "I'm so sorry that you think I should apologies ". All the thoughts she had about his sea green eyes disappeared in less than a second. Annabeth turned toward Katie "I hate Chicago" Katie just nodded in a sign of agreement.

After they sign in, they went into their „apartment" if you can even call it that. It was little but enough for them. There were four rooms. This meant that Katie and Annabeth could have their own. They started to unpack things, "who were you talking to in the lobby when we entered" "with a couple of Bozos," "do you think we should give a chance to the Chicago" Annabeth just sighed, "I don't see what other choice we have"

- _Authors note_

 _I think I am going to do Percy next with little percabeth. Comment if you like that. By people_


End file.
